faerun_conan_exiles_player_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Faerun: Conan Exiles Player Wiki
Welcome to Faerun's Player Wiki! Tailored specifically to suit the needs of roleplayers, this wiki includes clan information and a library of your fellow roleplayers' PC's (Playable Characters). Q&A How do I log in to the Wiki? Logging in is the very first step of creating a wiki, simply click the login' button on the top right corner and create an account. You can still look over the wiki without logging in, but you will not be able to create or edit anything. How do I start a Wiki page for my character? Fear not! The wiki looks daunting at first, but if you pay close attention you could have your page fleshed and done in no time! The best thing to do before you even begin is browse over the other profiles and see what others have done with their wikis! Inspiration is always good when taking on a project like this. After you've finished perusing (or creeping) others character pages, it's time to make your own! Simply go to the Character Profile page, and in the top right corner 'Create' search box and type in your character name. Please search first and last name (if applicable), for organizational purposes! Your search will create a page under that character name! Alright, I've got a blank page for my character. Now what? At this point, most people will use a template to create their wikis. A basic template with instructions can be found in the menu bar under 'Wiki Tutorials' labeled 'Character Page'. Most people request permission to use the templates of other characters already created. If you use a template of another character, please ensure to credit the creator appropriately in your annotations, and always get permission first! After that it becomes a fill in the blanks regarding your character! You are free to provide as much or as little information as possible! Please also note this is OOC information unless otherwise noted (for example, rumours) and should be treated as such. My character has a new name now. What do I do? Fear not! The wiki can assist you with this. Browse to your character page and select "move" from the "more" drop down menu at the top. We recommend you keep your characters in the Main workspace for easy linking. You can also select whether you'd like your old page to have a redirect to your new one, so that a person linking your old page will be automatically transfered over. What do I do with a page for a retired character or a page I don't want anymore? This happens! And your options vary on how you'd like it handled. The default option is to just leave your old page as it is. A special memory of a character that once existed. You could edit it to add that the character has been retired and is no longer available. You can also move your page if you've transitioned your character, but what to keep working with the same page template for a new one. Helpful Links * Official Faerun Wiki * Playable Characters * Clans Category:Browse